womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Comic of Her Own
A Comic of Her Own: Women Writing, Reading, and Embodying Through Comics was an academic conference at the University of Florida in March 2013 on the intersection of female comics creators, characters, and readers. Programming *Keynote Speakers: Trina Robbins and Jeffrey A. Brown *Guest Artists: Leela Corman and Megan Kelso Papers *'Testing Bechdel' **“Does 21st century feminist fiction challenge or uphold conventional notions of the family? A critique of A Mercy and Fun Home,” by Monalesia Earle, University of London **“Writing a History of Difference: Queer Identity and Experience in Fun Home,” by Margaret Fink, University of Chicago *'The ‘I’ in Woman: Women, Comics and Biography' **“Cuter in Real Life: Aline Kominsky-Crumb’s Approach to Autobiography,” by Carmen Merport, University of Chicago **“Women, Webcomics, and Transformational Consciousness: Investigating First Person Comics Online,” Veronica Vold, University of Oregon **“The Transformation of Silence through Violence: A Feminist Reading of ‘Hush,’” Matthew Ziegler, Truman State University *'Manga Made for Women: Shoujo and Shounen-ai' **“Disempowering Visions of Ideal Love in Shoujo Manga Nana and Gravitation,” by Mia Lewis, Stanford University **“The hysterical subject of shojo: The dark, twisted heroines in Revolutionary Girl Utena and Puella Magi Madoka Magica,” by Lien Fan Shen, University of Utah **“Critiquing Masculine Impressions of Feminine Storytelling: In Defense of Moto Hagio’s The Heart of Thomas,” by Carolynn Calabrese, Managing Editor, NOVI Magazine *'Gender and Reworking Cultural Traditions' **“Women in War,” by James Ewald, Grand View University **“Matriarchs, maidens and moles: Syd Hoff’s binders of women,” by Dina Weinstein, Miami Dade College **“The Visual Re-imagination of a Picture Storytelling Epic Tradition,” by Anuja Madan, University of Florida *'Good Girls, Bad Girls and Models' **“Evolving sub-texts in the visual exploitation of the female form: Good girl and bad girl comic art pre- and post-Second Wave Feminism,” by Christopher J. Hayton, Florida State University College of Social Work **“Betty, Hannah, and Thorn: The Return of the Good Girl,” by Spencer M. Chalifour, University of Florida **“Super Models: Representations of Fashion Models in Comic Arts,” by Francesca Lyn, Virginia Commonwealth University *'Is Anybody in the Mainstream?' **“Zombie Apocalypse as Fantastic Four Reboot: The Walking Dead’s 1960s Gender Formula,” by Chris Gavaler, Washington & Lee University **“I Would Whip Some with Scorpions: Aesthetics of Rage in the Graphic Woman,” by Cassandra Dunn, University of Chicago **“‘It’s About Power and It’s About Women’: Gender, Power, and the Political Economy of Superheroes in Wonder Woman and Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” by Carolyn Cocca, State University of New York, College at Old Westbury *[[:Category:Underground comix|'Women Underground']] **“Twisted Sisters: Women’s Comix and Cultural Action,” by Samantha Meier, Harvard University **“‘The Frontlines of the Sex Wars’: Sexuality & Feminism in Women’s Underground Comix” by Margaret Galvan, CUNY Graduate School **“Women and Underground Comix: It Ain't Me Babe as Feminist Cultural Activism,” by Ian Blechschmidt, Northwestern University *'Marginalized Women: Out of the Margins and Onto the Page' **“Batwoman Makes the Big Leagues and is Queer to Boot” by Dianna Baldwin, Michigan State University **“The all-inclusive label of queer: Visualizing Gender Fluidity in the Comics of Cristy C. Road, Erika Moen, and Lucy Knisley,” by Gwen Athene Tarbox, Western Michigan University **“Black & White or Color? Women and Ethnicity in American Comics,” by Amy Chu, Alpha Girl Comics Publisher/Co-Founder, Harvard Business School External Links *Official conference site *Conference program (PDF) *Conference Videos Category:Exhibitions